Not so happy victims.
Not so happy victims (case #1)is one of the fanmade cases and the first in Coconut Bay made by Spikeboy2000. Plot The player is welcomed by Sarah Squire,the chief of the Oceanville Police Department,after she welcomes him,Sarah introduces him to the team he'll work with,Marc Gómez from Germany,Oceanville police Major,Craig Frederick from the U.S.,the coroner of Oceanville PD,Akari Shinobi from Japan,the profiler of OPD,Nassif Sobhy from Egypt,the lab expert and Rose McHicks from Canada,the tech expert. After the introduction,Sarah wants from Marc to show the player Coconut Bay,but the player case starts at Coco's Casino when they find Jordan Alonzo,a well-known gambler in Coconut bay stuffed in the control room of the Casino,being burned alive and hidden in the closet of the control room. Craig said after the autopsy that Jordan was electrocuted by the control panel,he also found out that the victim's brain was missing,but he found something amazing,the killer left some chunks of toffee in the victims hand,something that the victim didn't like,meaning that the killer eats toffee. During the investigation,Coco van Brooke,the Casino owner was found to be the drug dealer named Bomber Cocaine,where she selled Cocaine as Baking Powder,Coco denied that she's the one who thought of it,but even Jack Sprouts' guilt of being responsible for the cocaine that Coco selled and Barney Campbell who killed Jordan didn't save Coco from being arrested. Barney always loved Jordan when he started to gamble as he was his top model,he was collecting poker chips to find a way to beat Jordan and he succeeded in doing that,Barney asked him if he can be his helper,but Jordan refused as he already got Sue Quails to be his helper,Barney hated that because he hated Sue and tried to convince him to be his helper but he pushed him hard that the high voltage of the control panel finished his life for good,so Marc and the player had to ship Barney,Jack and Coco to trial. Judge Owen Yokley started with Barney when he said that Barney had to be a grown up since violence is not the answer,Jack was next when he said that now,everyone hates cake and will have to wait a month to eat it again,Jack said that being an actor is hard without medicine(not to mention being tricked till he got addicted by drugs,but the judge said nothing to Coco since she was a victim of Jack's thoughts,the final sentence for Barney was 30 years without parole,Jack got life with 10 years for parole,but Coco only had to spend the night at the station because of her actions. Stats Victim:Jordan Alonzo(died from the control panel's high voltage) Murder Weapon:control panel 'Killer:'Barney Campbell Suspects: Coco van Brooke Casino owner Eats toffee,collects poker chips,has blonde hair. Barney Campell Gambler Eats toffee,collects poker chips,has blonde hair. Charlotte Jones David's ex-wife Has blonde hair. Sue Quails Gambler Collects poker chips,eats toffee. Jack Sprouts Actor Eats toffee. Crime scenes Steps TBA Trivia * This case's name is a refrence to the very first two episodes of Total Drama,not so happy campers. Category:All Fanmade Cases